Fairy Tail High School
by DaOkamiLord
Summary: This is my fist fanfic, I hope you like it! I hope this isn't to unoriginal :P Lucy is a freshman at the Fairy Tail magic high school. I hope to make it Nalu, Jerza, and Gruvia, most likely will happen. I'm sorry I'm so bad at these summaries XD


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The auditorium was filled with nervous and chattering freshman of Fairy Tail Magic high school. Lucy waited along the others, nervous, but excited. Today was her first day of high school, and she couldn't wait for the day t start. Beside her was her best friend Levy. They had been friends sincespan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"elementary/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanschool. Levy leaned over and whispered, "Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Me too!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I can't actually believe I got in! I expected them tospan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"diss/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanme!" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Same, I thought Ispan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"wasn'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spangoing to get in!" Lucy said, laughing./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Levy punched her arm playfully, "it was your DESTI/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"NY to get in! I mean, you where the best celestial mage in middle school!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Okay, so maybe I was, but you where more likely to get in then me." Lucy grinned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Levy hugged her, "Oh, it doesn't matter, we both got in! I'm so HAPPY!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You're right! I'm so glad that we both got in, I don't think I would be able to survive high school with out you!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Excuse me! Principalspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Makarov/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanis about to speak!" The vice principal of Fairy Tail said/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The auditoriumspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"instantly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spangot quiet, except for a few excited whispers. Lucy couldspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"barely hold in her excitement. Levy started twitching nervously,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Principal Makarov walked onto the stage, and was greeted withspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"applause/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hello Fairy Tail freshman! We great you with open arms! Now, we might have caused a few accidents here and there."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"*Cough*span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a lot/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span*cough*/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""BUT if you always follow the rules, then you won't get anywhere in life! Do whatever you think is right. That'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s the way of the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fairy Tail mages. It's what makes us NUMBER ONE!" The principal lifted his pointer finger into the air./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The freshman of Fairy Tail copied the sign, and shouted, "NUMBER ONE!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""And now, so you can get to your first period class, we will be parting now. Have a fantastic year, and don't do anything to stupid! Now get going!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"There was the sound of studentsspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"gathering/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spantheir belongings and talking excitedlyspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"amongst/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"themspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"selves/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, and WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!" Makarov shouted with open arms./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cheers erupted from the auditorium once more. Lucy stared wide eyes at the stage, even though Makarov was long gone. A goofy grin spread across her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Lucy, are you okay?" Levy poked her arm with a grin on her own face./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lucy didn't say anything. She just kept looking at the stage that Makarov had stood on, lost in thought. Finally, she spoke, "yeah, I'm just thinking about how cool this school is."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She gathered up her things, and Lucy and Levy joined the crowd of freshman trying to get out of the auditorium, and tospan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ir/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanclasses./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Levy and Lucy chatted all the way to their first class, math. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"his schools so COOL!" Levy said, punching the air with excitement./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Tell me about it! I can't wait to go to everyone of my classes!" Lucy agreed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A pink haired boy came out of no where, sniggering, and crashed into Lucy, causing her to fall on the floor. He skidded to a stop and offered her his hand, "sorry, you okay?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lucy looked at his class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Either his natural hair color is pink, or he dyed his class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She couldn't help but think./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Uh, are you okay?" He asked again./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, yeah. You should watch where you're going."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Luc/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spantook his hand./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The senior boy put his hands on his hips and grinned at her, "you're a freshman, right?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lucy nodded and thought,span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Woah, his canine's are sharp. Can that even naturally happen?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ell, you're one spunky freshman." He laughed, "anyways, welcome to the best, and most destructive school in Fiore, you two!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Levy giggled, "thanks."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'mspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanby the way."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm Lucy, and this is my best friend, Levy."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Suddenly, a blacked haired boy stormed into the hall, "NATSU! WHAT DID YOU TELL ERZA?!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanpretended to lookspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"innocent/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", "I told her nothing! I just passed along a tumor that you broke poorspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ju/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"via's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" heart."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The black haired boy went red, "You flame brain! That's not a rumor, you made that up!" He shouted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""So what if I did, what youspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"gonna/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spando about it,span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"popsicle/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Imma/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spantake you down, that's what! You are SO going down!" The boy flew atspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", and the two started to fight, kicking and punching, and at times using class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanfist became fire, and the other boy made ice./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""H-hey! Stop fighting!" Levy and Lucy tried in vain to make them stop fighting./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""GRAY! NATSU!" A voice shouted from behind Levy and Lucy. They turned around to see a red head senior that wore a glare that could frighten anyone. Levy grabbed Lucy's arm, scared./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Gray, the black haired boy, andspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"instantly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanstopped fighting, but that didn't stop the red head to continue to yell at them, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FIGHTING IN THE HALLS, FIGHTING IN GENERAL?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""uh.. Not to?" Gray answered. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanput a arm around Gray's shoulder, "wespan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"w/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eren't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanfighting at all, right Gray?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Right! Come onspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Erza/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", we're better than that!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" Gray put a arm aroundspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanshoulder./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Erza/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spancrossed her arms, "then what WHERE you doing?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""umm... playing?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" grinned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""yeah, sure you where. Now, if I EVER catch you fighting again, you won't be sent to the principal's office, you'll be sent to the NURSE'S office, you got that?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""YES MA'AM!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As soon asspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Erza/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanwalked off, Grayspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"andspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" let go of each other. Levy still clutched Lucy's arm, "my arm's gong to losespan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"circ/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ulation/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", Levy!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, sorry, she was just SO scary!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You can say that again,"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanmuttered./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Not to mention bossy," Gray class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nodded in agreement./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I got in trouble because of you!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spansaid, turning to Gray, "if you hadn't started yelling and punching, I wouldn't have been yelled at byspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Erza/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Gray scoffed, "what do you mean it's MY fault? YOU made up that rumor!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Isn't my fault you came at me,"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spansaid, crossing his arms./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Youspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"wanna/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spando, pyro?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spansnorted, "as if you would ever stand a chance against me, lady killer."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""umm, I don't mean to intrude, but didn'tspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Erza/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanJUST say not to fight?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Fine, whatever, I have to get going anyways, bye guys,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" Gray waved as he left./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I should get going to my next class to, seespan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ya/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Natsu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanran off./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; color: #000000; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lucy grinned at thespan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"celling/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX248665287" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX248665287" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", "man, this school just gets better and better!"/span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
